Cravings
by CavanaughCSI3
Summary: Nick helps Sara kick her cigarette cravings.


Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with CSI…only in my dreams.

**Cravings**

Sara Sidle sat out back of CSI Headquarters holding a cigarette in one hand and the rest of the pack in the other. Tonight's shift had been rough, and it wasn't even half over. Her body dump had turned into the type of case that the dreaded – domestic violence. A husband had beaten his wife to death and then dumped her body behind a casino off the strip. She could feel it in her gut, now all she had to do was make her case but she knew that it wasn't going to be easy.

She sat out back contemplating whether or not she should light the forbidden cigarette. She kept a pack in her locker for stressful situations such as the one that presented itself tonight. Her musings were broken by a voice from the back door, "Sara, what the hell are you doing with that?" Nick asked as he sat down beside her.

"Trying to decide whether or not to light it."

"Well, I am going to make that decision easy for you, you're not going to. In fact, you're not going to have another one ever again." He told her taking the single cigarette as well as the rest of the pack from her hands.

"But Nick?"

"No buts, I mean it. You know that I don't date smokers."

"It's not like I smoke all the time. I just get so stressed out during cases like these that I get cravings for them." She was trying to justify her reasons but she knew that he would have none of it.

"Yeah, I heard about your case. I am sorry. But I'll make a deal with you, anytime that you get a craving tonight, or anytime for that matter, you come to me and I will take care of it."

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Oh yeah? And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

Nick just smirked at her as he put his hand on the back of her head and brought her lips to meet his. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, requesting for entrance to her mouth which she willingly granted. He finally pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers as they both fought to catch their breath.

"Deal?" He asked.

All Sara could do is smile as she answered, "Deal."

* * *

Two hours after her conversation with Nick, Sara had just finished observing Doc Robbins' autopsy findings. She was not happy. Seeing all of the injuries that the woman had suffered, not only in her death, but in her past as well made her really want a cigarette. She needed to find Nick.

After searching the lab for what seemed like forever, she finally found him in the garage checking out the undercarriage of a SUV. "Nick? I need to talk to you." She said lightly kicking the bottom of his foot that was sticking out from underneath the vehicle.

"Just a second Sara."

"No, Nick, I _need_ to talk to you."

Nick immediately rolled out from under the car, knowing that Sara needed more then to talk to him. He whipped his hands on his overalls before talking her extended hand. She didn't need to say anything, she just lead him off to the locker room, quickly locking the door behind them.

Once she turned back to him, his lips were immediately on hers, catching her by surprise. When she got over the initial shock, she kissed him back full force, pouring all of her emotions into the kiss. Pulling away from lack of oxygen he smiled at her, "Better?"

She nodded, "Mmmhmm."

"Ok, I gotta get back to work, but you come and find me again if you need me." He ran his thumb across her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead before unlocking the door and heading back to the garage.

Sara sighed as she leaned against the wall of the locker room. Damn, that man could kiss. Who would have thought that something like this could take away nicotine cravings? As she left the locker room she ran into Catherine, "Hey Sara, you've got a smudge of something on your cheek."

Touching her cheek, Sara found motor oil on her fingers. She chuckled to herself before replying, "Thanks Cath." She continued on to her favorite lab while wiping the rest of the oil from her cheek.

* * *

Sara groaned when she looked at her watch. She still had 4 hours of her shift left and she wasn't sure how she was going to make it through. Folding her arms across the table she laid her head down with another frustrated groan. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she two strong hands began to massage her shoulders.

"You paged me?"

She turned on her stool to face Nick while replying, "Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest as he ran his hands up and down her back. His mere touch was almost as relaxing as his kisses. He tilted her head up and looked into her eyes, "Are you ok?"

"I will be once I nail the bastard. Brass and his guys are out looking for him now."

"It will all work out. Don't worry." He reassured her.

"I hope so."

He brought his lips down to hers. This kiss was different then his earlier kisses – the one was slow and reassuring. Just as things began to heat up Nick's pager interrupted them. Sara wimpered as he pulled away.

"Looks like Hodges is done with my trace evidence." He said checking his pager. "I'll see you later darling."

Pressing on last kiss to her lips, he was gone leaving Sara to go back to her evidence at hand.

* * *

Two hours before her shift ended, Sara got a call from Brass – they had found the husband and he was being brought to the station.

She found herself in the viewing room, observing the man's behavior as they waited for his lawyer to arrive. She knew that he did it, but the smug bastard didn't even seem to think that anything was wrong. She turned around when she heard the door open behind her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I was here with Vega, closing my case when I heard that Brass was bringing in your suspect. I had a feeling that you could use one of these." Nick said as he approached her.

He didn't even give Sara a chance to respond before he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. She instantly opened herself up to him, allowing his tongue to explore her mouth. She finally pulled back, knowing that they couldn't go much further in the middle of the police station.

"Thank you. I did need that." Sara smiled.

"Anything for you. Go get him!"

Sara walked into the break room with a huge smile on her face. It was the happiest that any of them had seen her all day.

"Solve your case?" Warrick asked as she passed where he was sitting at the table.

Sara threw a quick, "Yep," over her shoulder before doing something that shocked them all. She walked over to where Nick was sitting on the couch and straddled his lap before taking his face in her hands and plunging her tongue into his mouth. Nick's head was spinning when she finally released his lips.

"Damn, that must have been some cigarette craving." Nick smiled.

She ran her fingers through his hair as she said, "I'm not craving a cigarette. I am craving you."

Sara crawled off of his lap and turned to see the shocked faces of their colleagues. Warrick and Catherine needed to pick their jaws up off of the floor while Greg just looked jealous. She ignored their staring eyes as she took Nick by the hand and lead him out of the break room. When they reached the doorway she turned back to them and smiled innocently, "What? They don't make a patch for him."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know! I heart reviews! 


End file.
